Lost In Translation
by greengirl82
Summary: When Hotch goes on a date with a French woman who doesn't speak any English, he asks Emily to be their interpreter.


**Lost In Translation**

Disclaimer: CBS has the rights to Criminal Minds, but I have the right to protest...

Summary: When Hotch meets a French woman who doesn't speak any English he asks Emily to be their interpreter.

Timeline: AU Present Day

A/N: This came to me inspired by once again watching too much tv, but honestly is anyone complaining about that?

Reviews are welcomed, and wanted...

* * *

><p>"To understand the heart and mind of a person, look not at what he has already achieved, but at what he aspires to." Kahlil Gibran<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch stood by the glass doors that led into the BAU, nervous. He felt the butterflies in his stomach.<p>

He had never been one to have such a feeling before. But he needed to see and talk to her.

'I hope she'll say yes.' Hotch thought 'I really need this.'

Looking up as the sound of the ping of the elevator, Hotch smiled when he saw Emily walk out with her head buried in a case file.

"Prentiss?" Hotch called out to her, seeing as she lifted her head to look at Hotch.

"Hey" Emily said "Almost finished with the Donaldson file, just got to sign it then it's all yours."

"No problem." Hotch said "Can we talk in my office?"

Raising an eyebrow at that, "Sure, let me just put my stuff at my desk."

Hotch headed up to his office, while Emily, inwardly shaking her head, placed her go bag under her desk and take her file up to Hotch.

Knocking on his door, Emily heard the standard, "Come in."

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her and sitting in the visitor's chair, she said, "OK, what's up?"<p>

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Hotch asked watching her.

Puzzled, Emily said, "No, why?"

Hotch sighed as he said, "I have a date tomorrow night."

Smiling at that, "You do?" Emily asked "With who?"

"A woman I met a coffee shop named Yvette." Hotch said "The thing is, she's French."

Confused she asked, "Well how is that a problem?"

"She doesn't speak English" Hotch said "At all. She has an interpreter but unfortunately the woman has some emergency dental problem so I was wondering..."

"If I'd play translator for you?" Emily asked smirking at that idea "I would be thrilled to."

* * *

><p>Relieved Hotch said, "Thank you, I know it's a little weird to tag along on your boss' date..."<p>

"Hell, I think it sounds kind of fun" Emily teased "Seeing you in action, I'm thinking of selling tickets..."

Hotch gave her a look to which Emily said, "Jeez, I'm just kidding. Lighten up."

"This is me lightening up." Hotch said "Ok, it'll be tomorrow night at the Rosebud Cafe."

Emily made an aww face and said, "Very classy, Hotch."

"I try." Hotch said "Feel free to order whatever you want, but try and focus more on what she says."

"Mm hmm" Emily said "You know I do know a thing or two about interpreting, I did a summer internship at the U.N."

"Really?" Hotch asked impressed.

"Yep" Emily said "Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me to make my exit."

Watching her walk to the door, Emily turned "Just let me know when you and Yvette want some alone time? Because I will so not be translating any of those sounds..."

Hotch shook his head as he watched her walk back down to her desk.

* * *

><p>Standing in the parking lot of the Rosebud, Emily double checked herself over.<p>

'Don't act like such a loser, Prentiss' Emily told herself 'This is just your friend... well sort of friend on a date. You're just here as a translator. Be cool.'

Emily walked into the restaraunt and looked around for Hotch and his possible date.

'There he is.' Emily told herself 'God he looks cute. Shut up.'

Emily walked over to Hotch and said, "So where is she?"

"She should be here, any minute." Hotch said checking his watch as Emily took a seat to his right "Thanks for doing this..."

Waving her hand, "No problem. This actually sounds like fun, besides you know this means you owe me a favor in return."

"What kind of favor?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

"A big fat piece of chocolate silk pie" Emily said staring at the treat on the menu.

Hotch smirked at that, "Does your appetite, know no end?"

"Not when it comes to sweets." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Emily looked up at the blonde approaching them "That her?"<p>

Hotch looked up and saw the blonde headed their way, "Yes."

Emily stood up and extended her hand as she spoke in French.

_"Good evening"_ Emily said in French _"I'm Emily Prentiss, I work with Aaron here, and I'll be your interpreter."_

_"Pleasure."_ Yvette said _"Can you tell Aaron, thank you for agreeing to this date?"_

"She said, thank you for agreeing to this date." Emily told Hotch.

"Tell Yvette, the pleasure is all mine." Hotch said.

_"Aaron_ _said, the pleasure is all his."_ Emily translated to Yvette.

* * *

><p>As the evening wore on, Emily though enjoyed the company of both Hotch and Yvette she could tell their was no chemistry between the two but held her silence.<p>

_"Emily?"_ Yvette asked the brunette _"May we go to the bathroom?"_

_"Certainly"_ Emily told her then turned to Hotch, "The ladies room."

"Ah" Hotch said more focused on his agent then the date.

Hotch watched the two women make their way towards the bathroom, and wondered why he was more focused on Emily then his date.

Hotch knew it wasn't just about looks, because both women were stunning and he saw the looks he'd received from several men passing him with an envious look.

It was about chemistry and connecting and he didn't feel that spark with Yvette, no matter how much he liked her, he realized he had more fun with talking to Emily.

Making up his mind, Hotch knew it was wrong to ask Emily to translate a blow off with Yvette even though he saw that the two women enjoyed some commadrie with their shared language, he wanted to spend time with Emily not Yvette.

* * *

><p>Washing her hands, Emily saw the French woman come out of the stall to wash her own hands.<p>

_"Are you enjoying your evening?"_ Emily asked the blonde.

_"Not really."_ Yvette said in French _"I don't think I want to continue this date."_

Emily was stunned that anyone would want to drop a date with him, but said _"Oh."_

The two women returned to their table and sat down.

"Let's have coffee." Hotch told the two.

_"Aaron wants to have coffee."_ Emily told Yvette.

_"Of course, this is going to be difficult"_ Yvette told Emily.

"She said that would be lovely." Emily told Hotch trying to spare his feelings.

"Emily" Hotch told her "I don't think this is going to work out between Yvette and myself, can you help me let her down gently?"

"Sure." Emily said turning to Yvette as Hotch spoke.

"Yvette" Hotch said "You are a very lovely woman."

As Emily started to translate, Yvette interrupted _"He wants to call this off, doesn't he?"_

_"Yes."_ Emily said.

_"Thank God"_ Yvette said, _"He's a nice guy, just not my type."_

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Hotch asked Emily.<p>

"She said, you're a nice guy and she understands. And she holds you in high regards." Emily said.

"Tell her these past few days have been really great and I'll remember fondly the time we spent." Hotch said.

_"Look he's got this all worked out to let you down gently, if you don't mind just indulge him to ease his conscience."_ Emily said to the French woman.

"Ah," Yvette said _"The type of man who wants to spare the feelings, I understand."_

"She said she understands and wants you to know you are a kind man." Emily said.

_"Listen do you know any great French restaurants around here?"_ Yvette asked.

_"The Creme' de La Creme"_ Emily told Yvette _"A great French bistro."_

"What did she say?" Hotch asked.

"She wanted to know if there was any chance you'd change your mind." Emily told Hotch "But I said that as much as you think highly of her that there was no chance."

"Good" Hotch said relieved that Emily was helping him.

* * *

><p><em>"The Creme de La Creme has a great wine list,"<em> Emily told Yvette _"No reservations needed. Now look sad at Aaron."_

Yvette put on a sad face and nodded.

"I told her that you will always care about her." Emily told Hotch.

_"Is it smoke free?"_ Yvette asked Emily while looking sadly at Hotch.

_"The patio holds the smokers."_ Emily spoke in French.

_"Time to wrap this up."_ Yvette said as she touched Hotch's face and walked out _"Nice meeting you Emily."_

"I told her that it would be best to leave to spare each other." Emily said "And she said..."

"Please," Hotch interrupted "Some words don't need translating."

Emily looked at the dessert menu, "You ok?"

"I am now" Hotch said as he looked over at her "Want to split that pie?"

Looking over at him, "You're not too bummed by the date?"

"Nah, I've got good company now." Hotch said taking her hand.

Flagging down the waiter, Hotch ordered two pieces of pies and smiled at Emily's enjoyment of the treat.

* * *

><p>A Chinese proverb said, "The one who understands does not speak; the one who speaks does not understand."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See this review button thingy down there? He wants you to touch him... Go on, you know you want to. ;)


End file.
